


At the Party

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [116]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Hyungki rise, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Requested fic, Spin the Bottle, fulfilled request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Kihyun’s always had a certain soft spot for the pretty boy next door. He’s just about to say so, too, when another friend starts pointing out how different they are… Kihyun decides it’s better to just leave some things unsaid. That is, until the night of the annual mid-year bash Hyunwoo’s place…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: kihyunXhyungwon childhood friends fic. Kihyun is the nerd akward guy and Hyungwon is the chic, beautiful(but super super nice) guy everyone has a crush on. Kihyun is also one of these people but hes too shy and insecure about his looks to actually do something about it(and because hes afraid of loosing his bff). That changes one day when they are at a party and play spin the bottle and kihyun has to kiss shownu. Jealous Hyungwon and then confession.
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com

Kihyun takes a deep breath to steady his own racing heart, straightening his uniform jacket a bit as he beams from ear to ear at his own reflection. This is a good day for him. His face isn’t too puffy, he’s running just as early as he likes, and he’d had the energy the night before to pack a well-balanced lunch for himself… with just enough extra for a certain friend of his~

This is it. This is the day he’s going to confess. He can just _feel_ it. Everything’s been too right this morning for him to _not_ tell Hyungwon how he feels!

At least, that’s what he’s thinking until a certain boy from across the street pounds his fist against Kihyun’s window.

The brunet boy jumps, whirling about with a glare set behind his thick-framed rectangle glasses. Minhyuk’s smirking at him, waggling his fingers teasingly. Kihyun rolls his eyes, his expression shifting to a scowl, as he goes to open his window. His mattress dips under his knees as he kneels in front of the glass, unlocking it and shoving it upward with a grunt.

“Mornin,” Minhyuk greets, setting his large hands against the pane as if he’s planning to jump in. Kihyun clicks his tongue, shoving his friend back outside.

“Last time you came in through the window,” Kihyun explains at Minhyuk’s hurt frown, “you tracked dirt in all over my bedroom. I just cleaned yesterday, and I don’t want you making a mess of it again. If you want to come in, do it through the front door like a normal person.”

Minhyuk sighs dramatically, slumping forward and resting his torso against the pane, instead, half his body now in Kihyun’s room and half of it out.

“You’re so meeeeaaaaannn,” the light-haired boy whines in response. “What did I do to ever earn such treatment??” Kihyun shrugs, disembarking from his perch to check his hair one final time in the mirror.

“Just made a mess of everything you touch,” Kihyun answers mercilessly. Minhyuk only sighs again in reply, watching his same-age friend as he picks up a stray strand here or there with precise fingers. He frowns, leaning further into the room as he squints his eyes.

“Is that… _gel_ in your hair??” he suddenly demands, outright gawking at the shorter boy. The tips of Kihyun’s ears go red, and he awkwardly clears his throat as he purposely avoids Minhyuk’s eyes.

“N-No,” he answers, sheepish at his own obvious lie. Minhyuk hums, wholly unconvinced. He glances behind himself, at the house just beside Kihyun’s… that just so happens to belong to Hyungwon himself.

“You gonna confess to our little Wonnie today~?”

“Confess what? Honestly, Min, you just talk in riddles sometimes,” Kihyun says, waving off his friend’s words. He keeps his back to the other, though, as he gathers the things still out on his desk in need of being put into his school bag.

“Whatever,” Minhyuk says flippantly, and Kihyun can practically hear the shrug the boy gives. “I’m just glad you’re finally doing it… I mean, I know it must be intimidating and all because of how popular he is, but still. It’s about time you told Hyungwon how you feel.” He pauses, watching for the effect his sincere words have on his friend. Though, when he sees Kihyun’s shoulders hike up tensely at the word ‘intimidating’, he can’t help but smirk knowingly at the chance to tease.

“After all, Hyungwon _is_ the most popular boy at school, even if he is younger than us… He’s so pretty and thin, and you’re… well, you’re pretty good in choir? You two are just in totally different parts of the cliques at school. You’re the nice kid in the back who everyone gets to do their algebra homework, and Hyungwon’s the one in at least half the yearbook every year, and about fifty Valentine’s. He’s totally out of your league, and you still have the guts to confess? That’s impressive from where I’m sitting.”

Minhyuk props his chin in his palm, watching for an indignant reaction with a wicked twinkle in his eye. He thinks for a moment he’s gone too far, due to Kihyun’s prolonged state of apparent paralysis… But, then, Kihyun turns around, a strained smile to his face and an uneasy chuckle pushing through it.

“You get the weirdest ideas sometimes,” Kihyun tells him, apparently still in denial. “I mean, I care about Wonnie, yeah, but… not like that. He’s a good friend, and that’s it.” Minhyuk’s brow creases, staring scrutinizingly for a sign of a lie. After all, he _knows_ he’s not wrong about Kihyun having feelings for their dongsaeng… but, is it possible Kihyun still hasn’t realized it…? He’d been sure at the last game of Truth or Dare that… well, nevermind.

If Kihyun wants to play it like this, then fine.

Minhyuk shrugs, as if Kihyun’s lack of a reaction doesn’t truly bother him despite the truth, and tells him he’ll meet him in front of the house in ten minutes. Kihyun nods, moving to shut the window after he’s gone and close the curtains.

Kihyun collapses on the bed once he’s sure Minhyuk’s gone, burying his face in his hands… He releases a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, the exhale shaking his shoulders slightly. He knows he’s always been a good liar, but damn. He’s never been able to trick Minhyuk before…

Minhyuk’s words circle round and round Kihyun’s head like vultures, picking at all the doubts his own optimism had managed to somehow bury until the other boy had somehow picked at every one and brought them to the surface. He’s right, of course. Despite their close friendship over the years, Hyungwon and Kihyun have grown to run in completely different circles. Hyungwon’s accepted with the cool kids at school, smiling his way through everything, and Kihyun’s just the choir geek in the back of the room with all the assignments done at least two weeks in advance.

The boy sighs, shaking his head as all possible hopes of a positive outcome to his plan this morning are squandered. They’re too different. It’d only ruin the friendship he has with Hyungwon if he confesses now…

He gets up, shaking Minhyuk’s voice out of his ears as he goes to get his bag and leave. He’ll never in his life tell Minhyuk he was right, but… what the other doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

 

Hyungwon steps out of his home, clutching the strap of his bag and draping it listlessly over his shoulder. He turns and sees Minhyuk already waiting for him at the usual meet-up, the lamp post smack dab in between his and Kihyun’s homes. He raises his hand in a silent greeting as he approaches, blinking slowly as he shuffles forward.

He’s only been awake for a few minutes, and he hasn’t quite gotten his bearings yet. Minhyuk nods at him, leaning against the pole and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Kihyunnie didn’t let you in through the window again?” Hyungwon asks, successfully keeping the relief from his voice. He always hates it whenever Minhyuk gets to just sneak into Kihyun’s room like that, right under his nose. Of course, he understands it, knows how close they are, but that still doesn’t mean he has to like it. Minhyuk shakes his head, pouting as he stares at Kihyun’s front door.

“No,” he replies with a sigh. “I tried, but Ki just bitched at me for making a mess the last time, so he didn’t let me…” He drifts off, glancing to Hyungwon with a raised brow, the slightest of smirks playing across his thin lips. “He seemed to really be putting an effort into his looks today… He might be planning on making a move on someone special today. Can you think of who that could be?”

Hyungwon doesn’t give Minhyuk the reaction he’s so clearly looking for, only offering a halfhearted shrug despite how his heart does somersaults in his chest. The platinum blonde tries not to think that maybe, just maybe, it’s him the older is wanting to confess to…

Before he can get lost in the hypothetical, Kihyun steps out of his home, his hair styled back to show off his widow’s peak, and his uniform perfectly put on without a single crease. Hyungwon glances down at his own haphazardly put-on uniform, his shirt not tucked in at all and his tie only half tied.

Kihyun looks as perfect as always, and Hyungwon…? Well, he’s just Hyungwon.

“Good morning,” Kihyun greets, sounding as chipper as ever… even if it sounds somewhat forced. He pauses once he gets close enough to the other two, readjusting his bag slightly for better comfort. Hyungwon tilts his head to the side at how strained Kihyun’s smile seems.

“You okay?” he asks softly, shifting closer to get a better look at his friend. Kihyun blinks, his smile faltering for the most minute of seconds before he pushes an amused breath through his teeth.

“Of course I am,” he says, already reaching out to fix Hyungwon’s tie, “but you don’t seem to be. Honestly, Wonnie, you need to start going to sleep earlier to wake up earlier. You can’t keep leaving the house like this.” Hyungwon watches skeptically as Kihyun dives into his typical behaviors, it almost seeming a bit too purposeful to the younger.

“Yeah well… maybe that’ll happen when you stop nagging me about it,” he responds, deciding to play along. He can tell he’s made the right choice when Kihyun’s shoulders noticeably drop, as if he’s finally relaxing. “Ever thought about that?”

“Well, then I guess it’ll never happen,” Kihyun says, his voice oddly soft as he finishes straightening up Hyungwon’s tie. Their eyes meet for the briefest of moments before he drops the gaze, a tempest of emotions swirling behind his dimming eyes.

Hyungwon gets the urge to pull Kihyun aside, tell him how he feels right then and there… Maybe this strange behavior is because Minhyuk is right, because Kihyun _is_ planning to confess to someone today? If so, Hyungwon most certainly can’t have that. He can’t allow Kihyun to go running off and getting together with basically everyone under the sun before they end up together, he just won’t have it.

He begins to slowly reach out and grab Kihyun by the elbow, but Minhyuk’s voice stops him.

“Should I leave you two alone~?” Minhyuk asks teasingly. “You know, to _talk_ ~?” Hyungwon glances between the two boys curiously, wondering what Minhyuk must be talking about now. Kihyun rolls his eyes, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

“Just drop it, Min,” Kihyun tells him, stepping back a couple paces from Hyungwon. The younger feels the gap between them as if it were a whole other person, feeling strangely cold. Of course, that’s nothing compared to the chilling iceberg his heart becomes at Kihyun’s next phrase. “It’s not like that between me and him, we’re just friends.”

 _Him_. Whose… ‘him’? Who is this other boy whose stolen Hyungwon’s Kihyunnie away from him???

“Should we go?” Hyungwon prompts, turning on his heel and marching off before either can respond. He glares down at the cement as he walks, chewing on the tip of his thumb thoughtfully. He has to figure out who this other boy is, and fast. He has to save Kihyun from making the biggest mistake of his life by confessing to the wrong boy.

He has to show Kihyun how right they are for each other before it’s too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Kihyun sits at the usual lunch table in the courtyard of campus, an unsettling silence surrounding him. He usually likes the tranquil peace here, especially with Hyungwon by his side, but now the younger’s unblinking stare just sets his nerves on edge.

He’s been like this ever since the walk to school, watching Kihyun with this expectant look in his eye, as if waiting for some kind of sign. Kihyun doesn’t know exactly what’s got him acting like this, but he won’t ask. He’s doing his best to minimize as much conversation with the younger as possible for now, at least until this crush subsides… He doesn’t want to accidentally say something that will let on too much, after all.

If Minhyuk’s on his scent, there’s no telling who else knows about his hidden feelings for the younger.

“Yo!” a familiar voice calls, causing Kihyun to pause mid-unpacking and push a welcoming smile onto his face. Jooheon and Changkyun, two other friends of theirs, walk up to them, the older of the two throwing up a peace sign to emphasize his greeting.

“Hey, Heon,” Kihyun responds, shifting to the side to make room for the two boys as they move to sit on his side of the table. Hyungwon blinks once, only his eyes following as Kihyun moves one space down.

“What’s uh… going on?” Changkyun asks, blinking repeatedly as he glances between Hyungwon and Kihyun. Hyungwon blinks again, this time breaking his gaze on the oldest there. 

“Nothing… What’s going on with you two?” The way he asks it, the almost threatening tone underneath the curious veneer. It causes Kihyun to purse his lips in dismay, his brow creasing confusedly. Changkyun gulps, smacking his lips as he looks to Jooheon to handle this. He doesn’t want to piss off a hyung so close to a party, after all.

“Um… nothing much,” Jooheon replies, sitting back slightly as he shoves his hands into his pockets. “You okay there, Hyungwon-hyung?” Hyungwon hums, giving a short nod before shifting down a space to remain across from Kihyun. Kihyun’s heart pounds in his chest, watching how Hyungwon elegantly rests his chin in his hand with much too much grace for a high schooler, in Kihyun’s opinion. 

“Nothing much,” Hyungwon answers, looking to Kihyun again and studying the amount of food there. An oily grin comes to him, and he leans close to inspect the food. “Aw, you didn’t have to bring food for  _ me _ ,  _ Kihyunnie _ .” He then plucks out a piece of meat from the lunch, popping it into his mouth before Kihyun can react.

Kihyun splutters in surprise, the tips of his ears going bright red in embarrassment at the playful light painting Hyungwon’s eyes. He feels his ears burn hotter at the sideglance Jooheon gives him. He silences himself as he just pushes across the table the extra little container of food he’d packed for Hyungwon.

“Eat more vegetables, beanpole,” is all he says, shifting his focus towards stuffing his own cheeks full of food. Hyungwon seems to freeze, stuck on his own buffering screen as he stares at the container. Sure, Kihyun’s given him extra food before, but he’s never just outright given Hyungwon his own container like that… 

“Losers!” Minhyuk shouts suddenly, shaking everyone from the awkward atmosphere surrounding the table. Hyungwon looks over, blinking slowly as he watches Hyunwoo and Hoseok take seats on his bench. He slides over ever so slightly, not enough to be away from Kihyun but just enough to leave space for the others. The thin boy drops his tray loudly atop the table, swinging his legs over the bench. “Hyunwoo here, the man of the hour, just said that his parents are going to be out of town!”

“Yes… they are,” Hyunwoo confirms, nodding solemnly. “Minhyukkie said we should have a party.”

“It’s been a while since we’ve all gotten together!” Minhyuk adds, shoving some food into his mouth. He only chews halfway through it before speaking again. “I’d say too long.”

“You’d say anything if we let you,” Kihyun grumbles, earning a curious look from the others. Hyungwon, especially, stares at the boy, his eyes discerning as if Kihyun held every answer in the world, and it causes Kihyun to shift uncomfortably where he sits. Minhyuk humphs, pursing his lips at his same-age friend’s words, though he’s stopped by Hoseok’s interjection.

“What day this weekend?” he asks, causing both Hyunwoo and Minhyuk to turn and creating a sufficient enough distraction.

“Saturday,” Hyunwoo answers. 

“We’ll stay the night,” Minhyuk goes on to say, diving into a telling of all the different plans he’s thought up for Hyunwoo’s house. Kihyun listens until Hyunwoo points out they need to keep the party small, knowing full-well where this is going, and instinctively shoots Hyungwon a silent message with his eyes. A message that Hyungwon easily answers in the same message.

_ This is going to be a headache. _

_ He’s probably inviting half the school. _

Kihyun glances back over to his friend as he drones on and on, rolling his eyes. His gaze returns to Hyungwon’s amused smirk, returning it with one of his own.

_ Let’s go for five minutes and skip out. _

_ Perfect… You wanna— _

“Geez, get a room,” Minhyuk obnoxiously interjects, bringing both boys’ deathly glares to him. His smirk doesn’t waver, though. On the contrary, it grows as if some risque secret has just been confirmed. 

As to what the secret could be is lost on Hyungwon, though… 

 

Kihyun’s rushing to class, looking through his bag for a paper of homework he isn’t sure he’d thought to get this morning due to… reasons. He mentally curses himself for letting himself get so distracted with just getting ready for the day… and for a confession he’d ended up wussing out of, anyway.

_ Stupid Minhyuk _ , Kihyun silently complains, sticking a spare pencil into his mouth. He isn’t watching where he’s going, not really, and he runs a bit too hard into someone, sending the papers in his hands sprawling out atop the floor. He catches himself with his hands, thankfully, but the girl he’s just run into merely glances down at him in annoyance and continues on her way. He curses under his breath, scrambling to pick up his papers so he isn’t late.

“Need help?”

Kihyun glances up at the familiar voice, an easy smile coming to him at seeing his beautiful dongsaeng. Hyungwon kneels down next to him, scooping up papers with his long fingers. Kihyun pushes up his glasses before picking up what’s left, standing in sync with Hyungwon. A gaggle of girls passes them, giggling as they greet Hyungwon… and only Hyungwon. Kihyun might as well just be one of the lockers lined up on the wall beside them both.

Kihyun mutters a small thanks, studying how Hyungwon gives a little wave to the strangers, showing his serene little smile, the one that has Kihyun’s heart doing somersaults. Minhyuk may be outspoken and stupid and annoying and obnoxious, but he’s also right as far as the differences between Hyungwon and him are concerned. 

“You okay?” Hyungwon asks softly, his voice only between them. Kihyun blinks, the younger’s voice taking him out of his silent reverie, and Kihyun manages a smile as he nods. Hyungwon hums, thoughtful as he hands over the papers. Kihyun shuffles on his feet as he straightens them up, putting them back into the bag. Kihyun gives him a half-smile, coy and questioning.

“Of course,” he replies, moving to step away, returning to his journey to class. However, Hyungwon reaches out and grabs him by the elbow, keeping him in place.

“Ki,” Hyungwon begins, leaning close to make sure he’s heard, “Minhyuk said this morning that you were planning on confessing to someone… Who was it?” Hyungwon’s been watching him whenever they’ve shared time, which is the majority of the day, and he hasn’t been able to pinpoint Kihyun treating anyone differently than others. So, he’s figured he should just ask.

Kihyun blinks in surprise, pursing his lips at the direct question. He doesn’t want to lie to the younger, but he also can’t just out himself right here and now, not when he’s decided to back out of his original plan.

“You know Min,” Kihyun says, chuckling airily and shrugging as blase as he can manage. “He’s always just spouting stuff out of his mouth, it’s like a disease with him.” Hyungwon hums, clearly unconvinced, and his thick lips part as if he’s about to ask again.

Thankfully for Kihyun, the bell rings, and Kihyun has a chance to remain only a second to smile at the younger before running off. Hyungwon turns to watch him disappear down the hall, frowning in confusion, doing his best not to feel hurt at the obvious lie.

Kihyun’s never been so eager to leave him behind before… 

 

Hyungwon saunters off to his own classroom, slipping in late and going to the back of the room, his usual seat. The teacher luckily hasn’t come in yet, leaving him ample time to act like he was on time. A few other students circle his desk, asking him this and that about any rumor they’ve heard in the past twenty-four hours. Hyungwon doesn’t particularly know  _ why _ they ask him these things, because god knows he doesn’t actually talk to people who’d know. 

But, he’s pretty, so he guesses they just think his looks somehow give him some otherworldly knowledge from the beyond or something.

Luckily, the teacher comes in after not too much longer, calling the class to attention. Everyone files away to their seats and takes out their things, but Hyungwon only stares off towards the board, letting his mind drift.

He recalls so clearly the look in Kihyun’s eye when the older had lied to him only minutes ago. He props his chin in his palm, thinking of how bad of a liar Kihyun is, how endearing that trait is on the older… at least, not when Kihyun’s trying to lie to him, anyway. Now, it’s just infuriating.

What’s Kihyun got to lie to Hyungwon for?? It was a simple question! Surely the answer isn’t  _ that  _ bad that it’d cause Kihyun to attempt at lying like that… They were best friends, and they could always tell each other anything before now.

What if… Kihyun’s crush isn’t a good guy? What if it’s some rough-looking college kid that’s into drugs and part-times as a stripper?? Well, more power to Kihyun for landing a guy like that, but, honestly, it’d never work. Kihyun’s too much of a good little church boy to be able to work well with someone like that. That’s not even to mention Kihyun’s parents, how they’d never ever  _ ever  _ in a million  _ years _ approve of someone like that… 

No, it doesn’t matter who this crush could be, Hyungwon deserves to know. He has a right to know who his competition is, who Kihyun’s decided is better than him. That way, he knows how to prove Kihyun wrong.

Well, Hyungwon doesn’t know why Kihyun’s all of a sudden lying to him and hiding things from him, but he knows one thing for sure: He’s going to be figuring it all out at this party Saturday.


	3. Chapter 3

Hyungwon sighs, looking at himself in the mirror. His hair has gotten a bit long so it’s harder to manage, but he thinks he managed to style it pretty well. He’s dressed in tight black jeans and a shirt that hangs off his thin frame just right, black lining his big eyes. He purses his lips, leaning closer to make sure so acne is popping up on him last minute.

He’s put more effort into this look than he has any other in all his life, and he won’t have it ruined by anything, much less something as lame as a zit. 

The teenager steps back, twirling his lace choker thoughtfully in his fingers as he tries to think of something else that he could add that he  _ knows  _ Kihyun would appreciate. But, unfortunately, nothing comes to mind… He just prays this is enough to woo Kihyun over to his side, and to make the older ignore any thoughts about dating his mystery crush.

He glances at the window reflected in his bathroom mirror, the window in his bedroom just across the property line into Kihyun’s bedroom window. His pout falls, his expression morphing into a blank slate as, for the slightest of moments, he contemplates defeat. 

But, then Hyungwon shakes it off, reminding himself of how well they go together, how his own shortcomings don’t matter, just because he knows he can make Kihyun happy for as long as the older will let him… 

Hyungwon then turns on his heel, sauntering out of his home to go to their usual meet-up spot, ready to get this party started.

 

Kihyun stands in his own bedroom, staring at himself in the floor-length mirror, surveying the fifth outfit he’s put on for the night. It isn’t as if jeans particularly accentuate any sort of length on his legs, but he  _ really  _ feels like shorts would give the wrong vibe, so he sticks with the first option. He goes for a baggy tee-shirt, but pairs it with a leather jacket, just to give off an air of badboy, for once. 

“Come  _ on _ , Kihyun,” Minhyuk groans from his bed, throwing himself down in annoyance. “This is, like, the billionth thing you’ve put on. You look  _ fine _ , let’s just go.” Kihyun scowls, whirling about to glare at him. Minhyuk’s been whining at him for the past hour, and he’s so nervous about this party with Hyungwon, he’s just had  _ enough _ .

“It’s your fault I’m like this!” he snaps, wagging an admonishing finger at the slightly-older as he steps closer. “ _ You’re _ the one that talked me out of telling Hyungown how I feel, and now  _ you’re  _ the one that’s going to wait on me to get ready so I look good enough for him to finally accept! GOT IT?” 

Kihyun doesn’t realize what he’s said until after he’s said it, until after he sees the wicked smirk that twists at Minhyuk’s lips. He quickly shuts his mouth, even taking a step back.

“I… I didn’t mean,” he mutters, looking anywhere but Minhyuk’s eyes, but it’s too late. He’s confirmed everything.

“I knew it!!!” Minhyuk shrieks, leaping up to clap his hands victoriously. He then pauses, growing beyond confused. “Dude, why didn’t you just confess to him the other day?? You know he would’ve said yes.” Kihyun scoffs, shaking his head as he turns his back to the other boy.

“You said it yourself, Min,” he reminds his friend, picking his eyeliner up from his desk and leaning so close to the mirror he fogs it up as he speaks. “Wonnie and I are so different… He could literally have his pick of  _ any _ one at the school… I don’t see why he’d pick me, of all people. All I do is nag him about his uniform and how he doesn’t eat enough… He probably just thinks I’m annoying.”

“Jesus Christ,” Minhyuk sighs dramatically, rolling his eyes so far back in his head they feel as if they’ll fall out. “Kihyun, you have got to be the blindest human in the history of the human race, you must’ve given  _ Tiresias  _ lessons!!!” Kihyun hears the other boy stand from his squeaky mattress, but he doesn’t dare glance away from his delicate work to watch. “Hyungwon has such a bad crush on you it  _ hurts  _ to watch… He’s gonna fall in love with you by next month if he hasn’t already!”

Kihyun’s so surprised he messes up his eyeliner, looking over to his friend with a harsh black line going across his bottom lid and swerving out to his temple. He turns around, eyes wide and jaw dropped. The look would be almost comical to Minhyuk if he weren’t so befuddled concerning his friend’s general obliviousness.

“So, come on!” Minhyuk repeats, ignoring Kihyun’s bewildered look. “Get the fuck ready so we can go and get your man!”

Needless to say, it only takes Kihyun a moment more to finish getting reach before he’s pulling Minhyuk out of his house to meet Hyungwon and head to the party… Though, judging from the way both boys seem to oddly clam up whenever they see each other, Minhyuk knows his work isn’t done yet.

As they walk to the bus stop to catch a ride to the other side of town, he starts to think of a plan that’ll just work  _ perfectly _ … or, at least, it does in the movies. After all, since when have movies ever steered him wrong?

 

“... Spin the bottle?” Changkyun asks, glancing around at his other hyungs. The party rages on upstairs, shitty music of their generation blaring through audio equipment someone must have brought, ‘cause God knows Hyunwoo doesn’t own anything like that. The circle of friends sits in the basement, all in a huddle to avoid the couples that have begun to trickle down to have a quiet place to make out.

“Yeah!” Minhyuk answers, nodding adamantly. He pulls out his phone, setting it in the middle of their circle. On the screen is a shittily animated beer bottle pointing towards the top of the phone. “It’s a normal game, Changkyun. There’s no harm in it.”

Kihyun glares at Minhyuk, though he doesn’t say anything. He wonders if Minhyuk’s somehow rigged the phone, mysteriously figured out some way to get the virtual bottle to land on himself and Hyungwon, engineering the perfectly stereotypical first kiss to start their relationship. It’s like something off those assinine teen dramas on tv… 

“Okay,” he finds himself agreeing before anyone else can speak. Hyungwon looks at him for the first time since meeting up to catch the bus together, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. Kihyun’s pretty sure the others are looking at him similarly, but he’s only looking at Hyungwon.

Minhyuk smirks, leaning down to spin the phone. He focuses hard on it, almost as if telepathically willing it to land on the first choice: Kihyun. It does so, and he can literally  _ hear _ Kihyun’s shoulders drop in relief. Minhyuk’s heart beats a little in faster in victory, reaching out to spin the bottle again and bring his plan into fruition… He watches it go round and round, the sound of a bottle scraping against a wooden surface projecting from his phone’s speakers, until finally it slows and lands on none other than Hyunwoo…

Wait… Hyunwoo????

Minhyuk glances between the device and the oldest in their group, utterly flabbergasted. What the fuck??? What just happened??? Hyungwon and Kihyun look just as astonished and confused and about fifty other things, their jaws on the floor. 

Hyunwoo doesn’t seem to pick up on the shift in them, leaning forward instead for the kiss. Kihyun actually lurches back, still in shock, before Hyunwoo settles on his hands, sighing softly under his breath.

“It’s the rules,” he says softly, the light in his eyes almost reassuring. 

Kihyun licks his lips nervously… This isn’t how he’d wanted his first kiss to go, with someone he didn’t care about like that in the middle of a game, a party raging on upstairs and people making out all around them. He’d wanted a first date, to take out the boy he liked more than any other to the museum or the fair, to kiss in front of some auspicious painting, or at the top of a ferris wheel. 

It’d be romantic, typical, perfect. 

This isn’t the right place, the right time, or the right boy. But… Hyunwoo’s right. It’s the game.

Kihyun doesn’t look at Hyungwon when he leans towards Hyunwoo, doesn’t glance over at him when he presses his lips to the older’s. His heart practically screams in outrage, feeling as if it leaps out of his chest and jumps into the hands of the boy watching them with nothing but betrayal in his big, beautiful eyes.

Hyunwoo’s lips are chapped, rough against Kihyun’s and unpleasantly salty. Kihyun feels like it’d be the exact opposite with Hyungwon, like he’d be kissing clouds instead of sandpaper.

When he pulls away, he doesn’t even have a full moment to settle back in his seat before Hyungwon’s standing up, muttering out something unintelligible. The younger clamps his long fingers around Kihyun’s wrist and pulls him up, away from the group, and towards the stairs.

Minhyuk only watches, sighing. Well… that wasn’t how he’d wanted his plan to happen, not really, but if it works, it works.


	4. Chapter 4

Hyungwon doesn’t release his hold on Kihyun until they’re up the stairs, through the hall, and outside of the house. He slams the front door behind them both, his teeth clenched and a dark fury overtaking his eyes the likes of which seems impossible for someone his age to muster. Kihyun watches uneasily, able to imagine Hyungwon as a ticking bomb set to go off at just the wrong breath.

Hyungwon glares daggers into the grass beneath their feet, chewing on his thumb. Kihyun takes a deep breath, thinking if he doesn’t say something now the grass will just spontaneously combust from Hyungwon’s anger.

“Wonnie…” he starts, his tone soft and gentle as if he were speaking to a wounded animal, “talk to me. What’s wrong?”

Hyungwon laughs, actually laughs, at that. He looks back to Kihyun, disbelieving.

“You kiss another boy  _ right in front of me _ , and you ask me what’s wrong???” Hyungwon scoffs, rolling his eyes. He turns fully to face the older, crossing his arms over his chest. When he finally meets Kihyun’s gaze, the anger dissipates ever so slightly, replaced instead by pain.

“I know you’re not stupid, Ki,” Hyungwon begins, his gaze dropping once more, as if unable to look at Kihyun as he goes on. “I know you’ve  _ got  _ to know how I feel about you, even if I’ve never said it… Hell, when Minhyuk said you had a crush on someone, I thought maybe, just maybe, you’d FINALLY woken up and realized how right we are for each other!!! But, no, I guess I was wrong. I guess Hyunwoo’s the one you like?? I mean, you were  _ so  _ eager to kiss him, I can only assume—’

“I don’t like Hyunwoo,” Kihyun is quick to assure the younger, shaking his head. This shuts Hyungwon up, his eyes narrowing to mere slits. He doesn’t seem as if he quite believes it, his entire body rigid with tension. Kihyun hesitantly takes a step forward, gulping thickly. “I… I was going to tell you the other day, but Min talked me out of it. He didn’t mean to! But, I guess I just psyched myself out…”

“Tell me what?” Hyungwon asks, though to anyone else listening the answer is obvious. His heart screams at him to dare to believe again, to believe in Kihyun, but he doesn’t dare to. Not until the old just comes out and says it. Kihyun pauses, taking a steadying breath, the slowest breath in all the world, before he gently reaches forward to touch one of Hyungwon’s hands.

“I like  _ you _ , Chae Hyungwon,” Kihyun tells his best friend, his voice not even steady despite the heavy truth it carries. He smiles sheepishly, shrugging a single shoulder helplessly. “I just… I didn’t think you felt the same way, and I didn’t want to ruin us, so I thought keeping it to myself would be best.”

“Then why’d you kiss Hyunwoo?” Hyungwon demands, refusing to just melt into a puddle at the first word. He feels his shoulders drop, though, a relieved sigh escaping through his nose. But, he doesn’t want to leave Kihyun off the hook quite yet.

“Because… it was the game,” Kihyun says lamely, an unspoken apology in his voice. “I only agreed that we should play it because I thought Minhyuk had figured out a way to get it to land on you and me… I don’t think it landing on Hyunwoo was part of the plan at all.”

Hyungwon sighs through his mouth this time, dropping his arms to grip onto Kihyun’s hands as he steps closer. He fills the space between them, peering down at Kihyun due to their different heights, feeling as if he’s looking at the stars themselves with how Kihyun’s eyes twinkle up at him.

“So you… wanna kiss me~?” Hyungwon can’t help but say, a teasing lilt to his voice as he smirks. Kihyun chuckles breathily, humming in affirmation. He brings a hand up to cup Hyungwon’s cheek, and the younger leans into the touch. Kihyun then throws caution to the wind, stretching up on his tiptoes and presses the lightest of kisses against Hyungwon’s lips.

He’d been right before. Kissing Hyungwon is like kissing a cloud, or maybe cotton candy. His lips are soft and sweet, just like the boy they belong to.

Hyungwon opens his eyes after the kiss, smiling the widest, brightest smile Kihyun’s ever seen on his face. Kihyun can’t help but laugh, more air than sound. He leans up, looping his arms around Hyungwon’s neck to keep him close. Hyungwon’s arms snake around his waist, resting his forehead against the older’s with affection shining in his gaze.

“I like you, too, Yoo Kihyun,” Hyungwon finally says, his breath a whisper against Kihyun’s lips. “I like you a lot…” Kihyun can’t help but coo, petting at the hair att he nape of Hyungwon’s neck.

“Ditto, beanpole~” Hyungwon snickers at the nickname, shaking his head before leaning in for another kiss. The party music rages on in the house beside them, but neither boy hears it, stuck in their own little bubble of happiness.

 

“Ugh,” Minhyuk groans, walking behind Kihyun and Hyungwon to school the following Monday morning. He glares at their linked hands before looking up to their utterly smitten expressions as they gaze at each other while walking, finding the whole thing utterly sickening. “I can’t believe I helped you two get together… You’re worse than my brother and his wife after they got married.”

“Yeah, what  _ great _ help,” Kihyun comments dryly, glaring at Minhyuk without missing a beat. “Getting me to kiss another boy in front of my crush was just… icing on the cake of last week.  _ Perfect  _ job, Min.” Minhyuk rolls his eyes, clicking his tongue defensively.

“You both got together because of spin the bottle!” Minhyuk defends. “That was the plan! So, yes, you’re welcome. I just better be the God Father to your children for all I did for you two. That’s all I’m saying…”

“As if,” Kihyun quips back, ignoring how his own ears blare red. “You’re not even responsible enough to take care of a pet rock, much less another human being!”

“At least tell them to call me Uncle Min!!” Minhyuk whines. Hyungwon chuckles, hiding his smile behind his free hand before tipping his head back.

“Absolutely not,” he says mercilessly. “I don’t want our kids  _ any _ where near you!” Minhyuk pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

“And  _ that’s  _ the thanks I get??? Wow! Check me  _ never  _ doing anything for either of you  _ ever again _ !!!”

Hyungwon and Kihyun share a laugh, looking to each other at the ridiculous conversation. Though, Kihyun can’t help but affectionately nudge Hyungwon’s shoulder, a gesture that’s easily returned. 

The softest of smiles pulls at Minhyuk’s lips watching them… Well, at least their ridiculous back and forth is finally over. He can finally see his friends happy, and that’s reward enough.


End file.
